A configuration for using multiple relay apparatuses in a local network such as a local area network is known (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2009-246611A
When multiple relay apparatuses are used in a local network, a demand to change the setting of the multiple relay apparatuses without spending time and labor arises. However, because a procedure of changing the setting of the relay apparatus is of great variety, the writing apparatus needs to have the procedures that correspond to respective relay apparatuses. Additionally, because a relay apparatus having a microcomputer is expensive, there is a demand to use a relay apparatus having no microcomputer.